Criminal!
by moyercat11
Summary: What happens when Cloe is a part of a criminal's life? And Yasmin and the gang are getting suspicious? Oh No! What will happen? Read! & Review! Rated T for Teen! Language will get worse as story increases!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am updating a new story...this is just what popped into my mind, so enjoy!!**

**Review Please!! =^.^=**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Unknown Suspect**

Cloe, Yasmine, Jade, and Sasha were riding down the street in their own rockin' roller blades. "Hey Jade did you ever get that latest Crash Cd?" Sasha asked.

"No...my parents wont give me my allowance til' after spring break.." Jade answered.

Cloe itched her head, then rode over to a bench. "Why not?" Cloe asked. Everyone rode over to the bench that Cloe was sitting on.

Jade made a sad face then slumped over, and sat down. "My parents don't have enough money. And Dad isn't getting paid until after break."

Sasha sighed, and Yasmin looked at the ground with her hands on her hips. "Well that's not fair." Yasmin said.

Jade's face returned to normal after a second. "Well the good news is....Dana's coming back from her trip to England." Jade looked at Everyone's faces. "She also said that she had some surprises for us."

Cloe clapped her hands. "I can't wait. I love surprises!"

"Come on, I'll race you to the park." Yasmin said.

"I'm in for some action!" Jade agreed. After everyone got off the bench, they all raced to the park.

Then it all happened in a rush. When Yasmin went off into 5th lane avenue, a cop car came flashing toward her, and then she flew up onto the windshield and down off the back of the trunk. After that Yasmin was screaming at the top of her lungs and clutching her leg and her left arm wasn't doing anything.

Jade turned around on her blades, and with that they made a screeching noise. She came over and yelled to the others. "Cloe! Sasha! Call an ambulance.." She said that without taking her eyes off of Yasmin.

Yasmin took one last gasp, but then everything turned all blurry. And then she heard sirens. _An Ambulance maybe?_ She thought. She heard Jade yelling to someone.

20 minutes later, she was being lifted up onto a stretcher and driven away to Stylesville hospital.

* * *

Cloe, Jade, and Sasha were in the lobby waiting to hear from their friend. But Cloe was losing her patience. "Okay! I can't take it anymore! What if she died, or the surgery was to much for her? I'm worried. I wanna just run down there and get in and see Yasmin. I feel so horrible..." Cloe put her hand over her eyes to hide the tears that was falling from her blue-green eyes.

Jade put her hand on Cloe's back. "It's okay Angel....She'll be fine..." Jade said soothingly.

Sasha looked at Cloe with pleading eyes. "Yeah Cloe, everything will be okay."

After that a doctor came walking out. She had her hair parted sideways covering her eye and the rest of her hair was in a side ponytail. "You may visit Yasmin now." She said in a boring voice.

Cloe ran down the hallway and jumped over a janitor's mopping bucket. Sasha and Jade followed behind walking and Jade apologized to the janitor for Cloe's bad behavior. He was fine with it so she kept on walking.

Cloe thrust open the door and ran to Yasmin's bed. "Oh no, she's old!" Cloe exclaimed. There was a wrinkly old women in a bed, with gray hair and an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth with a feeding tube in her arm.

Sasha came into the room and pulled her into the room across from it. "Oh my bad." Cloe said sadly.

Yasmin was plopped up in the hospital bed with stitches on her wrist and a cast on her leg.

"Oh Pretty Princess I am so sorry...It's all my fault....I'm so sorry.." Cloe complained.

Yasmin shifted in the bed and looked at her confused. "How is it you're fault?"

"Yeah Angel you did nothing." Sasha looked at Cloe who was now having tears leak from her eyes again.

Jade walked over to Cloe. "It was the cop's fault not yours." Jade explained.

Cloe sniffled and then looked at Kool Kat. "I guess your right." Cloe smiled, and helped Yasmin off the bed.

Sasha grabbed her crutches and they all walked out of the hospital.

* * *

_Cloe's house, 5:31 PM_

"I have an idea, how about we do each others make up?" Cloe asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed and Cloe ran upstairs and when she got to her bedroom, she saw a boy sitting on her bed. A boy her age. A total stranger. She froze. The boy then sat there frozen too.

Cloe screamed. Then the boy ran over to her and got a gun out of his pocket and covered her mouth. And put the gun up to the side of her head. "If you scream.." He paused to think, "...or move, I'll shoot." He said icily through his teeth.

Cloe just stood there frozen. She looked around her room. Then the boy pushed her onto her bed. "Good you're weak and scared. Let me hang out here."

_'Is this guy crazy?!' _Cloe thought. "How....d-did...y-you get he-here." Cloe shaked all over. _'he didn't say anything about not talking.'_

He walked over to her bed. "Followed you...Jumped through your bedroom window." He stroked her blonde hair and collapsed on her bed. "I gotta say this is a nice home for just a plain school girl.." He said.

"T-tell me you're n-name. A-and you can hide here..." Cloe looked at him up and down. His facial features made his personality stand out. He was a criminal. He had greasy hair, a tan skin tone(like Yasmin's), red eyes that sent a shiver down your spine, and if you looked really closely you could see a little brown in his hair. His outfit, was just a black shirt, with dark blue jeans, and roughed up running shoes, that were also black.

He grunted at that possibility. "My name is Jake....Okay? But I go by Jacob..." He said. "My mom calls me Jail boy sometimes though.."

Cloe sighed. "Fine.." Cloe felt kinda guilty letting a criminal in her house but she had to do it or else she'd get murdered by a single bullet.

"Hey can I know your name?" He called after her.

"It's Cloe..." She mumbled. And She grabbed her make up kit and ran out the bedroom door.

"I got the stuff." She yelled to everyone. "Sorry it took so long, a tornado hit my closet." She lied.

Sasha clapped her hands. "Yay! Makeover!" Sasha yelled

The rest of the night flew right by. The girls slept over and they had a good time. Except for Cloe, she kept on worrying about Jacob upstairs. What was he doing? Then she fell asleep on the floor in her sleeping bag.

* * *

Five miles away, was the police station.

"Did you get a catch on the kid?" A police officer asked.

"Yes...Oh....he is so busted." And the other officer smiled at the tracker. "Good bye, Jacob Dian..." The officers took out a Phone looking device and then plugged it in the computer and downloaded the location. And then they went out to get Jail Boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Police Attack!  
**

_Cloe's room, 3:30 AM_

He was bored, and he couldn't sleep, and he wanted to do something. _'Stupid Police....'_ He thought. He walked over to a painted purple dresser. "Hmm....Purple girl.." He looked at the dresser. It also had a few photos of her friends and some stickers. One was a sticker of a really neatly designed _Bratz _sign. _'She didn't look like a Brat...'_ Then Jacob walked over to her bed and collapsed back onto it. "Man I'm bored." He mumbled to himself.

3 hours later, police sirens were heard. "Shit!" He looked at the window.

The bedroom door opened. And he jumped. "That's it! You can't stay in my room anymore!" Cloe crossed her arms.

"Are your friends gone?" He asked.

"Uh....no.." Cloe said. "They're still downstairs sleeping." She looked at him. He looked worried.

"Oh..." He needed a plan. They were going to be here soon. Outside the window the sirens were getting closer.

Cloe looked around for a minute. Then she felt a warm hand tightening around her arm, and the next thing she knew she was up in the tree next to her bedroom window with, Jacob right next to her. Then she looked down and the ground was swerving back and forth. "Uh....I wanna go back into the window!" Cloe yelled at Jacob.

He just chuckeled, and looked around her front yard. "Yeah right, too late for that." He grabbed both of her arms now, and jumped to her neighbor's porch. While they were in the air, Cloe screamed.

"Geez, you need to get out more." Jake looked at her. Then looked at Cloe. "You don't look too good." He said. Her face was drained of color, and her eyes were closed. Then Jacob heard more police sirens. He growled in frustration, and took Cloe into a dark alley.

Cloe finally opened her eyes, and looked at the 'Jail Boy'. Now instead of his eyes being a spine shivering red, they were a warm green. "Okay, now y-you're r-really s-aring m-e.." She said. Her voice was shaking like she was starting to cry.

He looked around the alley, and there was a metal gate. "Hold that thought for just a minute..." He said. He raised his arms, and yelled a bit. The gate came off of the location it was before and went infront of where the dark alley started.

Cloe was astonished. She never saw anything like this. Sure her and her friends helped a genie, but what was he? She started shaking. It was the middle of fall, and she was only in pajama shorts, and a sleeveless t-shirt. She also walked upstairs to her bedroom in her fuzzy slippers. "Jacob..." She could only say his name.

Jacob looked back at her. She had some of her color back but not all of it. Actually her face was now turning red. "Yeah?" He asked. "Um...Are you cold, or something?" Jacob's eyes scanned her face. Then they moved down to her outfit. "You are cold aren't you?" He walked over to her. He sat down next to her. And touched her arm. It was as cold as an ice cube. "Jesus, you are cold!" He took his arm right off of her.

Cloe then started shivering. And Jacob picked her up. "Come on...let's go find someplace warm." He knew she wouldn't be able to answer a question that he asked, so he just brought her into an old warehouse.

* * *

_Cloe's House 4:30 am_

The police officer's were just outside the house. They walked up onto the porch. And banged on the door. "Open up this is the police!" Inside there was muffled voices.

Sasha moaned. "Go, away we didn't order any pizza..." She rolled over onto her side.

Then there was a big bang and then the door fell down and all the 16 year old girls sat up. "What?!" Jade yelled.

Yasmin flinched, because the quick movement to an up position was too quick for her leg.

The police officers came over to them. "We're looking for someone, at this address." He noted.

"We don't know who you're looking for.." Yasmin said.

"We tracked him to this address. He must me here."

Bunny Boo, looked around the living room. "Hey, where's Cloe?" She asked.

Jade looked at her sleeping bag. There was a human shaped lump. But why would she still be sleeping? Jade got out of her sleeping bag and crawled over to Angel's sleeping bag, and unzipped it. Turns out it was just a big 'Hello Kitty' stuffed animal.

After that all the police ran upstairs, and checked all the bedrooms. Then once they were in Cloe's room, they saw the window open. And the curtains blowing. "Aww, damn!" The police officer cursed.

A female officer came in. "Hmm...turns out they went out the window." She said bored.

"No, they just looked out the window, and stared at the rising sun!" A man police officer said sarcastically.

"Hey!" The female protested.

Then the chief came into the room. "Okay..Cat and dog, you done fighting, 'cause we got a criminal to catch!" Both of the young police officers crossed their arms and turned away from each other. Then the chief police man sighed.

Then the female turned back facing the male who insulted her. "And what do you mean _they_?" She asked.

The guy turned toward her. "Jacob took the girl's friend with him." He sighed. "He might use her as a threat." Then all of the police were walking back downstairs. But the youngest police officer just stopped at Sasha's sleeping bag.

"I'll find your friend don't worry. But in the mean time, why don't you and I go to chemistry together." He made a sizzling noise. Then the female grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the kicked down door. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"What do you think they meant?" Yasmin asked curiously.

Sasha took her eyes off the door. "I don't know. But that boy was so fine!" Bunny Boo collasped back on her sleeping bag.

Jade kept her eyes on the ground thinking. '_Why wouldn't Cloe tell us. I mean sure she-_' She broke the thought there. '_Or maybe that's what took her so long upstairs. Maybe that's why she said a tornado hit. Cloe was one of those neat freaks, but not that neat. She had a boy upstairs, and she didn't tell us._' Jade stopped thinking, and heard Yasmin speaking.

"-you thinking about, Kool Kat?" Yasmin looked at Jade.

"Nothing.." Jade said.

* * *

_Warehouse 6:00 am_

Jacob did put up a fire. But it wasn't that big since all he found was some old flyers crumpled, and gum wrappers with the gum still in it. But the thing was after Jacob put up the fire, Cloe nearly passed out sleeping. _'She's so pretty when she's sleeping.'_ After that thought, he had a confused face on. _'How come I'm thinking that?!' _He slapped himself for his stupidity then walked around to find some more papers. But all he found was an old conveyor belt. "Great the fire's going to go out." He looked under the conveyor belt and what he found shocked him. Gold. Gold, and more Gold.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi it's me moyercat11 writing the third chapter.**

**And do I really have to say that I do not own Bratz! And if I did, I would**

**LUV IT! Okay on with the story! REVIEW PLZ! =^.^=**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Recap!**

_'She's so pretty when she's sleeping.'_ After that thought, he had a confused face on. _'How come I'm thinking that?!' _He slapped himself for his stupidity then walked around to find some more papers. But all he found was an old conveyor belt. "Great the fire's going to go out." He looked under the conveyor belt and what he found shocked him. Gold. Gold, and more Gold.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**A Loss  
**

Jacob couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gold. Blocks of it. He picked up two blocks, and brought it over to where Cloe was sleeping and put it next to her. Then went back to the broken belt, he got some more but then heard some footsteps near the entrance. Then some voices. "I hope we get more gold at the other place." A country western voice said. "Ah, it seemed to be lost within the vault.." A girl's voice sounded. "I hope next time we get all the money in the bank before the coppers come man." Another man's voice said.

Jacob went around the corner to see who it was. It was middle-aged people. Two guys, and one girl. Then he hit a rock with his foot. "Ah, I think I heard something..." The girl said suspiciously.

"Rita, maybe it was a mouse..." The western guy guessed.

'_These guys were bank thieves!_' Jacob thought. The people were walking near somewhere.

"Hey do you guys smell a fire?" The man said. Everyone agreed and they were walking toward where Jacob was, so he just ran over to where Cloe was.

Then the girl must have spotted him because she was walking towards them. Then she gasped. "Well if it isn't Jacob Dian..." She said mockingly.

Jacob gave her a angry face. "Shut up!" Jacob yelled.

"Jacob, the youngest criminal alive, no wait....not the youngest..The stupidest!" Rita yelled. After she yelled that Jacob's eyes turned back to crimson red, and then his hair started blowing.

"Don't call me STUPID!" Jacob yelled. He hated being insulted. He pushed the air away from him but instead of it doing nothing, Rita slammed against the wall and into a dirt pile. Then a guy with dirty blonde hair came running around the corner and pushed Jacob against the wall.

"You know, I don't like you." The guy said. Then he pushed him against the wall harder. "Don't come to our hideout again."

Jacob looked at the man. He had a chained necklace, and one ear pierced, and was wearing some torn clothing. "Here's what I think, lay off!" When Jacob yelled 'lay off' his eyes turned completely red, and the guy flew across the room and landed head first against the wall, and screamed. He was also clutching his head too with blood leaking out of it.

-------

Cloe blinked her eyes open 3 times. '_weird dream.._' She thought. She looked around and beside her she saw two gold blocks, and Jacob on the floor. _'Oh God, what do I do? Do I go over? I'm confused. I mean, I wake_ _up and I see a criminal on the, the heck, why can't I decide?' _She put the thought aside and decided that she go over and help. She ran over to Jacob, and looked at him. "Jacob! Are you hurt?" She looked at him with worried eyes.

Jacob pushed himself up to a sitting position and rubbed his head. "Ugh....Yeah..I'm fine." He told Cloe.

Across the room, the guy was getting up off the floor, and looked at Jacob angrily. Then cocked his head and it cracked. Then he cocked it the opposite way, and that side cracked. "Aww, who's this you're girlfriend?" He said mockingly.

Jacob and Cloe looked at each other. "Eww, that's gross." Cloe looked away from him then.

"Yeah." Jacob realized he was still looking at her so he quick looked at the neck cracking dude.

Then Jacob grabbed Cloe's arm and in an instant they were outside of the warehouse.

* * *

_Route 53 8:00 AM_

George was in his police car going downtown, to search for the Dian kid, and from what 'the girl's' parents say Cloe wasn't in the house either when they went to the house for the Jacob kid. _'Damn Criminal, doesn't he ever just sleep?'_ George rounded the corner and he drove past a dark alley. But something made him put his foot on the brake and shift the car to reverse. He backed up and noticed something. '_Who blocks off a dark alley with a gate?_' He pulled over to the curb and got out of his car.

He walked over to the fence, and he didn't see anyone. Then police officer kicked the fence and it fell back and made a _clang_ against the ground. "Damn kid!" He yelled. He turned around and across the street there was a blonde girl. "What the-" He broke his sentence running across the street. The girl was looking inside a store window.

"Hey miss, did you see a kid who looks like this?" He showed her a picture of Jacob, that he got off the bulletin board in his office. The girl just stared at the picture. Then in a minute looked at the ground.

She mumbled something. Then said aloud, "No, I haven't..." She said. She looked back up at the window, and something made him believe that she wasn't telling the truth. In the window's reflection of her, her eyes were blue-green, and she had peach skin but you could tell that even without looking at the window. She also had some pajamas on that wasn't suited for the weather.

"Hey, I know you.." The police officer said.

The girl looked up at him, her eyes giving a nervous look. "You do?" She said in a tiny voice.

"Yeah, you're the girl from 'America Rocks Fashion'!" He said.

She just looked at him. "You know that show? I thought only woman watch that show.." She said eying a blouse in the window.

"Oh, my wife watches it. She said she only watches it 'cause the 'Byron' dude has such a body." He looked at her. He always got mad at his wife for that. Whether she was kidding or not.

The blonde turned her head towards him, still eyeing the blouse out of the corner of her eye. "Well, I'm Cloe." She pronounced.

Right when she said Cloe. It rang through out his head. Like he heard it before. "Hmm, nice to meet you Cloe." He shook her hand. "Well, if you see this guy, you know what number to call."

"Right officer." She looked at him then he walked off back across the street.

------

Cloe ran inside the store and looked at the price. Then Jacob walked in.

"Cloe you can't buy it." Jacob took her into a corner of the store.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "But, I thought-"

Jacob interrupted her. "I don't care what you thought. We can't be noticed. That's rule number one about being a criminal." He looked around the store then ran behind a manican in the window and looked outside.

Cloe walked over to him. "Well, I am not a criminal...I am a regular teenage girl." She put her hands on her hips. Then continued. "Who got kidnapped by a criminal." She walked out of the store only to find her friends standing right there.

Sasha looked at her. "Hello Cloe." Sasha said madly.

Cloe looked at her. "Sasha!" She ran up to Sasha to hug her but she just stepped away, and Cloe tripped.

Jade and Yasmin were giving her evil eyes. "How could you Cloe." Jade looked her. Then Yasmin stepped forward.

"Cloe, you...." She looked at her, and took one look at the sidewalk. "Did you know about this?" Yasmin stared at her.

Jacob came out and looked at the three girls infront of him. "Cloe who are these people?"

Everyone just sighed and Sasha looked at Cloe. "No one. We are not going to be apart of your 'gang'." Sasha started walking away, and so did Jade. "Yasmin?" Jade asked.

Yasmin wasn't following she was just looking at Cloe, tears forming in her eyes. Then she walked up to Cloe and looked at her wrist. She picked up her wrist and touched the bracelet on it.

"Yas no," Cloe sadly said.

Then Yasmin unhooked the bracelet off her wrist. And walked away.

"You guys?! What about friends forever?!" She called after them. But no one turned back except Jade.

Then she said icily, "I don't wan't to be a friend with a 'criminal'." Then continued to walk.

"But I'm not a criminal!" Cloe called. But they were already too far away to hear. And she collapsed onto her knees, crying and covering her eyes.

Cloe then immediately jumped up and looked at Jacob. "That is it. I can not believe this. I've lost too much to come this far with _you_." She had a face on she never had on before. It was crossed with anger, sadness, and anxiety.

Jacob laughed. "What else have you lost?"

Cloe still had the expression on her face, and was staring at him. "Myself." She said with no emotion in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so happy! I had a great day, but sadly...  
****How come you guys aren't leaving reviews? How'd you like  
****the chapter? Did you think it was too vague(impossible!)? Or  
****Are you looking forward to the new chapter? IMPORTANT QUESTIONS!  
****Okay let me put it this way....I promise I'll thank you guys for the reviews  
****and answer any questions you have about the story. Please! Also, if you guys  
anonymous reviews please and i repeat please, leave your email with the  
review so I can respond. Thank You.**

***PS: If fanfiction had color coating, I'd totally use it! LOL! Okay on with the story! "(.^_^.)"**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**cRazInESs**

Jacob stared at Cloe's face. A face he didn't even know. Ever since he snuck into her house, he thought this was going to be okay. But she just said she had lost herself? What does that mean? "Um...what do you mean by that?" Jacob looked at her up and down. Her fists were clenched and she was just looking at him up and down.

Cloe took a deep breath and pulled Jacob into a dark corner of the street. Jacob yelped from Cloe's yank but he just looked at her when she spoke, not caring about his arm anymore. "I....have...a anxious..." She paused. And looked down at the ground.

Jacob didn't know why he did this, but he placed his hands on both of her cheeks and made her look up at him. Then he pulled her face towards him real quick and kissed her. Cloe looked at him after he kissed her. Then just took his hands off like he didn't do that, and then looked at the ground with his frozen red cheeks. He looked at Cloe like when they were out of the tree and on the ground the only color there was left was the red from his blood trying to circulate through. He sniffled, and sat down and rubbed his arms up and down. It was like he was actually cold.

--------

_Sasha's House 12:00PM_

'_Cloe, Cloe. My best friend in the world. But Jade and Sasha regretted me to let her stay in the gang. She can't be that horrible. Can she?_' Yasmin sat at the end of the bed. Jade and Sasha were also on the bed. They were just playing the classic game of _Go fish_. Yasmin watched as Jade grabbed her third card out of the pile. Then Yasmin blew. She dropped her cards down, revealing the front of them.

Yasmin was breathing heavily now. "Are you okay Pretty Princess?" Jade asked. Sasha looked at Yasmin.

"Yeah Yas, I know we haven't played this game in a while, but I know you're not supposed to reveal your cards to anyone.." Jade said.

Yasmin grunted and looked at both her friends Angrily. "You know what? I am not okay. We broke a promise to Cloe. We promised we'd be friends, and _we've_ been friends since babies in diapers. I am sick of you guys just sitting around!" Yasmin looked around the room and Sasha and Jade were astonished.

Jade flipped her hair and looked away twirling her hair with her finger. "Um...." She then stopped, and looked at the bed sheet. After they made the group, and the _Bratz _sign they made all these shirts and bedsheets with all their names on them too. Jade rubbed two fingers across Cloe's name. She was feeling very guilty then.

"Yas..." Sasha began. "I...believe you..we haven't been such good friends to Cloe lately. It's the _guy_ that's the problem." Sasha looked at both the girls. Then her bedside table phone rang. "Hold on..."

Sasha picked up the phone, and it was a voice she knew. "Oh, hi Dana." She paused.

"Hey Sash. I was just wondering if you guys can come over to my place. Remember surprise _presents!" _She squealed on presents. "Oh my god, you are going to die when you see what I got you guys. I mean I got you-, well, I shouldn't say. 'Cause it's a surprise." Dana sounded very excited.

Sasha twirled the cord of the phone around her pointer finger. "Yeah...about that.." She paused again. '_How am I supposed to tell her what happened?_' She stopped coiling the phone cord. "I can't come over right now. I'm kinda busy with family problems." She thought was a good excuse.

Dana didn't speak but there was some calm breathing on the other end and then when 30 seconds passed she talked again. "What kind of family problems?" She had doubt in her voice. Sasha could picture her facial expressions in her mind. One eye squinted and one hand on her hip, and her nose scrunched up.

"Uh...my brother..Sean, is kind of hates me, and I'm trying to get him to like me again."

Dana sighed in the reciever. Sasha imagined her rolling her eyes. "Okay Sasha. What about Yasmin and Jade and Cloe?" She asked.

Sasha looked at Yasmin and Jade. "Uh....they are at the mall shopping. Yea. I told them that I couldn't come. And Cloe she went with too." She smiled nervously but noticing she was on the phone, she stopped.

"Okay, then you can come and pick them up on Monday, after school. Got it?" She paused. "Besides I got alot of school work to catch up on." Dana laughed and paused. "That's alright with you right?"

Bunny Boo put her hand on her face in distress. "Sure. We'll be there.." Sasha looked at her poster of Crash. "Mmmhmm......bye." She hung up the phone.

Yas looked at Sasha. "Dana?" She asked.

Sasha nodded and looked away.

Jade was the last one to talk. "Let's get the gang back together." She looked at Yasmin and Sasha and grinned.

Yasmin had a big smile on her face, and Sasha just smiled. "Let's go find Angel!" They all yelled in unison. And ran down the staircase and out the door.

* * *

Cloe laughed as Jacob and her ran away from a mall security guard and she was holding a stolen perfume bottle and Jacob t'ped the guy. Meaning threw 3 toilet paper rolls on him then sprayed silly string all over the mall's fountain. Cloe had to be on something. _'I wonder if she's a druggy...' _Jacob pushed the thought aside and then they ran outside and leaped over the smoothie bar counter. Luckily Eitan was there. Or maybe not so lucky.

"Cloe?" He said.

Cloe shushed him and looked at Jacob who was just eyeing her like she was mad women. She laughed again. She looked over the counter and saw the three people who _were_ her friends but declined. She looked at her blank wrist and made a mad face. Then took out a black pistol, out of her pocket.

Eitan's eyes widened. "Cloe- What are y-" Before Eitan could say the rest, blood was coming from his arm. "Blast it CLOE!" He screamed. "Shit!" He held the wound and Cloe jumped over the counter and ran off while Jacob stayed behind. Waiting.

Eitan's breathing became hoarse and he was starting to turn pale. By then, all of the girls reached the stand. "Eitan!" Yasmin screamed. Then the cut stopped bleeding and Eitan passed out. "Eitan!!" Yasmin screamed louder. Then cried into Jade's shoulder.

Jacob popped up from behind the counter.

Sasha looked at him evily. "What the hell happened!" She yelled. "You're an _asshole_." She whispered asshole and shoved him back real hard, making him slam into some smoothie cups and cut himself. Jacob winced and stood up.

"Cloe did it! I didn't! I'm not that kind of person who would do this! I'm not that kind of criminal!" He jumped out from behind the counter. "Cloe, your friend got a little out of control. I didn't even know she had the gun-" Jade interrupted him.

"A GUN!" She screamed. "Where'd she get the gun?" She looked at Jacob.

"I don't know. We robbed the mall, and maybe she ran into the hunting store! How am I supposed to know? I was ripping off the food court!" He looked at the girls' faces. "On the bright side...Your friend 'Etan'-"

"Eitan. It's pronounced EE-tin." Sasha pronounced.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Fine, 'Eitan'-"

Jade interrupted. "Stop putting air quotes around his name." She told him.

"Ok....." He sighed. "Just let me finish." He mumbled. "Your friend Eitan is only unconscious. I um....I...kinda..." He thought for a moment. "Well..You believe in superstitious things right?"

Yasmin looked up from Jade's shoulder. Her face lit up like christmas lights, but her make up wasn't pretty. "You mean....?" She tested him. She rubbed her eyes.

"I mean....other worlds and such..." He looked at them and then to his surprised they bursted out laughing. Jacob huffed and went to go and sit at one of the tables.

Yasmin stopped laughing and looked over to where Jacob was. She walked over to the table that he was sitting at and sat down at the table with him. "Um....I know this sounds crazy...but do you know where Cloe would be right now?" Yasmin asked. _'Oh for heaven's sake I'm talking to a criminal.'_

He looked at the gray table and sighed. "I...don't know....I told her to be cool with it and she just started robbing the mall. Starting with a blue blouse..?" He didn't know why she stared at it for so long but he knew she wanted it and wanted it badly.

Jade and Sasha walked up to the table. "That does not sound Cloe like." Sasha exclaimed. Jacob looked at her weirdly.

"Really because, she was with me the whole time..." He said sarcastically. Sasha stuck her tongue out at Jacob and his eyes turned bright red again like back at the warehouse.

Right then Sasha, Yasmin and Jade all jumped and Jacob's eyes went back to normal and he started laughing. Almost falling out of his seat.

"H-How'd y-you d-do that?" Yasmin asked. Everyone was scared she could tell. "No one can do that...." She said.

Jacob looked at her. "If you set your mind to it." Jacob said.

Jade's eyes widened. "Okay! Are we like in another dimension, or on an episode of Teen Titans!" She looked around.

Sasha looked at her weirdly. "What's Teen Titans?" Sasha asked.

Jacob looked at the umbrella that shaded the table from the sun, with a smile on his face. "It's a kid show on _Cartoon Network _where these teens have super powers. And save a town called Jump City. It's pretty stupid. Got canceled in 2006 for not having another idea for season six." Jacob mumbled.

"Oh." Sasha looked around Jacob looked at Jade again. "You know you were very close with the _Teen Titans _thing though." Jacob stared at Jade. "Got any other ideas for me, or questions while I'm still here and not robbing a place."

"Uh.....wanna help us find Cloe?" Yasmin asked.

Jacob's eyes widened. "Are you crazy!" He yelled. "You nearly band her from being your friend and now you want her to be friend. You guys just can't do that. Not when she's all gun type! Did you guys see what she did to Eitan!" Jacob gestured towards the smoothie bar.

"Yes, but we've changed our minds. Please..." Yasmin put on her cute face that worked on Eitan.

"Fine...." Jacob said. "But your boyfriend only gets stuff for you when you do that face is to make you stop 'cause its really weird looking." Jacob startedtowards the map in the middle of town.

Yasmin sighed in despair because she thought that was a cute face. Although she never looked into the mirror and made that face. The rest of the girls walked over to the map where Jacob was standing. "Okay maybe she's there." Yasmin pointed to a spot on the map.

"No, she's obviously here." Jacob pointed to a spot that seemed convenient enough to get to.

Sasha put her hands on her hips. "How do you know that?"

"Because over there's the cookie shop!" Yasmin explained pointing to a small square on the map that was a building. "Cookies are Cloe's favorite snack." She clapped her hands together.

Jacob looked at her disagreeing. "No...because I have this funny feeling..." Jacob looked down at the ground.

"Awww....Jacob has a crush!" Jade teased.

"Do not.." Jacob argued back.

Jade looked at Jacob then. "Fine...Jacob has a girlfriend." She sang.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He yelled. "Well we did kiss but-" He whispered.

"You guys kissed!" Sasha yelled. "Love at first sight! Man!" Sasha smiled.

"Rrrrgh!" Jacob growled.

"Okay...Let's just find Cloe.." Yasmin stated.

"Good." Jacob departed ways with the girls but the girls whispered and chatted behind about Jacob and Cloe's kiss.


	5. AN:I'm Sorry

**A/N:**

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while since September but school has me all tied up with homework, and it's just a whole big tornado with my schedule! I hate school.**

**But I will be posting more often, because I kinda had writers block with this story so, please don't kill me! Anyways...I did finish chapter 5 so I will be posting that soon! Or some time or another. Sis hogs computer too much so...**

**Oh and I do have an account on fictionpress to that I've been working on. That also screws me up. Sorry to all my faithful reviewers I hope this makes it up to you. I will update as much as I can but please don't hurt me with virtual robots!(jk) Um...So again if you guys have any questions you can pm me or send a review.**

**I'm 15 now so I really have to keep track of my actions and homework, and test retakes(staying after school), I'm also planning for a party that I'm having. So yeah things have been pretty tight.**

**Again sorry and here's chapter 5...(go to next page)**

**hehe...x_x...  
**

**-----)  
**


	6. It's not over yet

**Here's Chapter 5! Yay! But I gotta tell you,  
this is going to be a bumpy ride, so hang on to  
your seats, cause I don't want to deal with  
any head injurys. Lol. ^^

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**It's not over yet  
**

When they arrived at their destination, Cloe was making a fuss with a bakery shop guy. "I want chocolate! Now give me your money and I'll give it back with a bullet!" Cloe screamed as she pulled on the manager's collar.

"Cloe, stop it!" Jacob said that so loud that you could hear his voice going sore. "You have to stop this. Or else." Jacob held up his hand. He turned it into a fist, and a red aura surrounded it.

Cloe's eyes widened and she pushed the guy back with such force that he hit the wall. She turned toward Jacob, "Okay you have my attention." Cloe put her hands on her hips.

Jacob walked up to her his fist still clenched. "Cloe you have to stop this." He said that through his teeth.

Yasmin walked up next to Jacob. "Yeah Angel." Yasmin agreed.

Cloe looked at her ex-best friend. Or so she thought. "Pretty....Prince-ess?" Cloe's chin began to tremble. Then tears came to her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Jacob thought Cloe was all calmed down, so he lowered his fist and the aura faded away to nothing. But then Angel raised the gun again and held it at chest length, her arms out straight. So Jacob went to his previous position. "Cloe!" Jacob yelled. "She's giving you a second chance." Jacob breathed.

Cloe clenched her teeth. "I don't need a second chance." She put both her index fingers on the trigger, wrapping her other hand around the one gripping the gun.

Jacob clenched his teeth, and his anger tensed a bit. "Cloe!" Jacob yelled. He ran up to Cloe, and took the gun out of her hand. "Stop with this mess."

-----

Cloe looked at Jacob. His face was red, and she could smell his breath. It smelled like mint toothpaste for a boy with greasy hair. She looked into his green eyes, they looked like lily pads surrounding a black hole. "I...." She sniffled. Out of her weird life, she never thought that she'd be in front of a boy who she had only met a day ago and holding a gun. "Ok...I give up." Right when she said that, the scene had changed Jacob and Cloe were standing in a meadow with one tree and a bench beneath it.

"Hmph." Jacob crossed his arms and looked around.

Cloe smiled a bit but then looked at Jacob. "Where are we?" She dropped the gun and looked around. A minute later she went over and sat down on a bench. The gun dissolved into the ground and Jacob joined her sitting down with her.

"My mind.....Or a place in my mind." Jacob told her in a monotone voice.

"What?" Cloe looked at him confused. "Is this a joke.." She put her hands on her hips.

Jacob was shocked that she would ask this. "What?!" The boy said surprised. "No, I just-" Cloe interrupted him.

"Listen Jake. I don't care if you got a sense of humor." Cloe said angrily.

"But-"

"No, I'm not listening to this." She crossed her arms.

Jacob began to get an aching pain where his ear was. "Cloe, I'm sorry." He looked sad that time.

_'Is he getting sad? Because of me? Oh my god....I really need to straighten this up....' _Cloe thought. "No, _I'm _sorry I'm the stupid idiot..."

Jacob opened up his mouth to say something but denied it. "Uh.....well, Cloe I got to tell you something..." Jacob looked at the ground.

Cloe looked at Jacob immediately. "What is it?" Cloe sat down again.

Jacob looked at Cloe confused for moment. "Man, you girls do have mood swings!" Jacob confessed.

Cloe crossed her arms and looked at Jacob.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry...That wasn't the thing I was going to tell you though..I wanna tell you..that I....Uh........" Jacob broke off mid sentence.

Cloe looked at him. "Jake...I...already...have a boyfriend..." Cloe ran one of her fingers through her hair.

Jacob looked at her and the meadow turned to ashes and the tree bursted into flames. Cloe gasped at the site. "Come on!" Jacob told her. He yelped from the flames licking at his feet. Then pulled Cloe onto the ground and they appeared out of the meadow in front of Yasmin, Jade, and Sasha.

"Cloe!" Yasmin yelled.

All the girls ran up to her. Cloe hugged them all and then it turned into a big group hug. Cloe looked around for Jacob but he was nowhere insight. "Hey, where'd Jacob go?" Cloe said breaking the embrace.

The girls looked around the store but all they found was a note. Sasha handed it to Cloe with a sigh..

It said:

_Dear Cloe,_

_I am sorry but I am disappearing as you read this. I don't know where I am going to go  
after I disappear but I hope it is where I can get to see you. I don't know why I am disappearing  
but I do know its very painful.  
HELP ME!!!!!  
-Your friend,  
Jacob._

A tear ran down Cloe's cheek as she read the message.

"Angel? Is everything....okay?" Jade asked. Jade looked at her with a worried face.

Cloe looked up from the not and her eyes were a pond of tears. She also saw that Jade wasn't the only one with a worried look. Everyone had a worried face for her. Yasmin, Jade, and Sasha. "Jacob...is..." She didn't want to continue. If she did her world would crumble.

Yasmin limped over on her crutches and rubbed her back. "It's okay Cloe..What's wrong?" Yasmin looked at the crumbled notebook paper in Cloe's fist.

"Jacob-" She couldn't finish still. The knot was bigger. And the flash back of him coming through her window reappeared.

_Cloe ran upstairs and when she got to her bedroom, Jacob sat on the bed and she stared. He froze to and did the same.  
_

_Until she screamed. The boy ran over to her and got a gun out of his pocket and covered her mouth. And he held the gun to her head. "If you scream.." He paused, "...or move, I'll shoot." He said icily through his teeth._

_Her legs stayed completely in place, as though she was glued to the floor. She took a brief look around her room. Then the boy pushed her onto her bed. "Good you're weak and scared. Let me hang out here." He said that scared like.  
_

___'Is this guy crazy?!' _Cloe thought. "How....d-did...y-you get he-here." Cloe shook all over. _'he didn't say anything about not talking.'_

_He walked over to her bed. "Followed you... and jumped through your bedroom window." He stroked her blonde hair and collapsed on her bed. "I gotta say this is a nice home for just a plain school girl.." He said._

'It was a high window. How could he have gotten through? Up? This didn't make sense.'_ "T-tell me you're n-name. A-and you can hide here..." Cloe looked at him up and down. His facial features made his personality stand out. He was a criminal. He had greasy hair, a tan skin tone(like Yasmin's), red eyes that sent a shiver down your spine, and if you looked really closely you could see a little brown in his hair. His outfit, was just a black shirt, with dark blue jeans, and roughed up running shoes, that were also black._

_He grunted at that possibility. "My name is Jake....Okay? But I go by Jacob..." He said. "My mom calls me Jail boy sometimes though.." '_And Why was he going to disappear?'

The flashback ended there and Cloe sank to her knees crying. "Why?!" She yelled. It started raining and thundering. Cloe sniffled and through the note across the room.

Sasha picked up the note and opened it up smoothing out the curves. Sasha gasped. '_Was this guy human?' _Sasha thought. All the girls huddled around Sasha. Except Cloe.

Jade looked at Cloe. "Cloe...I...I'm sorry...It's over." She said sadly.

Then Cloe looked up, her face all red and puffy from the tears. And she looked mad. "No, It's not over. Not over yet." She said strongly with only one crack in her voice.


	7. Someone From The Future

**Chapter 6**

**Someone From The Future  
**

Cloe thought as she ran, she didn't know where she was going but she wanted to know where Jacob was disappearing. She stopped and listened to the wind. Jade, Yasmin and Sasha ran behind her. Yasmin was struggling with her crutches and broken leg.

Jade caught up to her. She was running by her side now. "Is this a crazy town or what? Pixies, Genies..." Jade said in between gasps.

Cloe looked at her. "Well, I don't care how weird the town is...I just want Jacob." Cloe sped up.

Sasha ran on the other side of Cloe. "Listen Angel, this is not getting us anywhere."

They heard someone yell after them. Cloe skidded to a stop and Yasmin was a bit behind. Yasmin caught up. "Man, you guys. Cloe remind me why you didn't sign up for track?" Yasmin was looking at Cloe while breathing really heavily.

"I don't care....I just want Jacob." Cloe said again with her head still up.

Jade looked at Cloe again. "What do you see in him anyways?"

"Mischief, Anger, and love...all at the same time."

"Wow..." Said a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around and there was girl standing there. She was younger then them she looked to be 13 or 14 years old and she looked at them with warmest green eyes. '_just like Jacob's_' Cloe thought.

"So....._you're _Cloe....Figures..." She had a curiosity tone in her voice. She looked a lot like Jacob. She had blond hair and green eyes. But then something struck Cloe. She kinda looked like her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize me." She said. "Although why would you when I don't 'exist' yet." She put air quotes around exist. Cloe was very confused.

"Why do you look like me?" Cloe asked. "Urrrgh, never mind I don't have time for this."

Then all of a sudden, leaves froze in the air, and did it when the girl waved her hands up. Cars even slowed down to a stop and people in the cars didn't move. It didn't even look like they were breathing.

Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin were even frozen. Except Cloe and the girl. "What's going on!" Cloe yelled. Her voice echoed through the town.

The girl just ignored her and walked over to Sasha and put her hand on her stomach. Her hand was then surrounded with a blue aura and Sasha could move and talk. "Aaah!" Sasha yelled. The girl did the same to the other girls too.

"My name is Bridget. And if we don't have any time, Why not get time?" She shrugged. She had her arms crossed. "...and...I am.." She blushed and started twirling her hair with her finger. "I'm your daughter...from the future..." She looked up at Cloe with her green eyes.

Cloe and everyone gasped. "The....future..."


	8. Forbidden Love

**Hi it's me moyercat11 again! Actually I have a very weird feeling. I mean I just heard  
this weird song called disgusting by kesha. It reminds ALOT about this story. Listen to the  
song then read through the story again. WEIRD ISN'T IT! Although here's Chapter 7. And again  
_I own nothing._**

**It also feels like I'm losing all of my one time reviewers...What happened to everyone? I'm still  
here...:(_  
_**

**_

* * *

_Chapter 7**

**Forbidden Love  
**

Cloe stared into the girl's eyes. She had a bit of blue in her eyes too. But it was barely noticeable. Cloe blinked her eyes. "Wait...The future?" She asked again. "You can not be my daughter from the future..." Cloe crossed her arms and looked away. "Jacob's disappearing..." A knot was appearing in her throat and a tear came down her cheek.

Bridget looked at Cloe. Then her arm started fading away. "Aaaaaaaah! My arm!" She looked at her arm, and tried to move the molecules back together. But there was nothing but the air there without her arm there.

Sasha, Yasmin, and Jade looked at Bridget with horror. Cloe still stared at the ground. Yasmin flicked her vision toward Cloe. Then hopped over to her. "Cloe stop we can do this..." Yasmin looked into Cloe's eyes.

Cloe sniffled and looked up at Yasmin. "How do you know?"

Jade walked up to Cloe then. "We never saw you give up faith before..." Jade finished Yasmin's sentence.

Sasha walked slowly up to Cloe then put her arms around her. "And, besides Angel we love you..." She hugged her, then the rest of the group joined in.

Cloe sniffled again. "Thanks guys..." Cloe turned around to face Bridget, but she was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"Just find dad." A voice echoed throughout the sky. "I'll be fine...Just go, and don't change the future!"

* * *

The girls ran past the houses on 4th street, and they all jumped into the hot red convertible in front of Sasha's house.

Sasha turned around to face the three girls. "Ya ready people!" She asked.

"Ready!" All the girls shouted.

And with that said Sasha turned the key in the ignition and slammed her foot down on the pedal. But then, snow started falling from the sky.

Jade looked up. "That's weird, snow in spring?" She held her hand up and four snowflakes fell onto it.

Cloe looked up at the sky. "Jacob..." She whispered.

Sasha sped to a stop, and held in the button that put the top up. Then when it was all the way up, she and Yasmin clipped the top in place, and Sasha stepped on the gas again. "So...Angel, do you know where we're going?" Sasha asked.

Cloe looked up from the floor. "No, How am I supposed to know? Oh my gosh...what if he does disappear, and I mess up the future. Talk about not having children! The memory of Bridget will haunt my mind forever! I'll be forced to marry Cameron! And Jacob will be no more! I can't think!" Cloe grunted and clutched the sides of her head.

Jade threw her arms around her. "It's okay Cloe, we'll find him."

Cloe looked at Jade, then at Yasmin, and then Sasha's face in the rear view mirror. "Thanks for sticking with me for so long." Cloe smiled.

All the girls laughed. "You're our best friend Cloe. We all care about you..." Yasmin said.

Sasha looked at the two girls. "Now, people according to Jake's note, it says that he's disappearing. Where can people disappear?"

Jade looked at Sasha. "The Bermuda triangle?"

Cloe looked up. "Jacob wouldn't be at somewhere where he _can_ disappear all together he's smarter than that..."

Sasha stopped at a red light. "Hmm...I give up..."

Yasmin looked at the pink convertible next to them. "Ugh...there's Burdine.." She grunted.

Kirstee stuck out her tongue at them. "Hi Bratz!" She yelled.

Then Kaycee hit her on the back of head. "Hey, where'd you get your wheels from the loser convention?!" She yelled.

They both snorted as they laughed, and then the light turned green.

Sasha kicked the gas pedal down and a puff of smoke came up and surrounded the pink car.

Then without the tweevil's knowing something hit Kirstee. "Oww! My nose!!" She screamed.

Bird face turned her head and looked at them. "Hush!" And then sped up when she heard the honking horns behind them. "Oh shut up!" She yelled. "Lousy city people! How dare you honk at the reigning queen of fashion!"

* * *

Jacob looked at the sky, as he disappeared. His hand was already faded, and he couldn't feel it anymore. He cried in pain as his other hand lost feeling. '_Come on Cloe, Hurry!_' Jacob screamed in his head.

Then a person with red hair came over to him. He looked middle-aged and he also had a goatee. He looked at Jacob with a fake sad face. "Aww Jacob..." He walked up to him, and lifted his head up by his chin with his index finger. "You see, this is why you can't fall in love..." His sad face turned to an evil smirk. "...but it's too late now..." He sighed.

Jacob cringed, and his eyes flickered to the ground. "I..." His voice sounded hoarse, and it cracked with every word. "I _love _her..." He arched his eyebrows to a angry face.

The guy put his hand over his mouth. "Don't talk, you're disappearing, and so is your voice..." The man said quickly.

Jacob sighed when the guy took his hand off of his mouth. "Fi-" His voice cut off. "-ine-" His voice cracked again. Then he thought for a moment. _'Maybe I can give Cloe a sign as to where I'm at...' _Then with all his might, he screamed really loud. It rang throughout the whole town and the field.

Over near the forest, birds flew out of the trees and up into the sky.

* * *

The girls drove around the town. "Oh, Bunny Boo we'll never find him." Yasmin was starting to get very tired. They'd been on the road going in circles for a half an hour.

A faded shriek came through the car. It sounded like a guy screaming.

"What the heck?" Jade rolled down her window, and another shriek came, this time sounding like a scream.

Cloe's head snapped right up when she heard it. "It's Jacob!" She looked at everyone and sighed. Follow his screaming.

Sasha rolled down her window to get a better sound of the scream. "On it!" Then she turned down the corner.

30 minutes later they sped to a stop at a field. Cloe got out of the car, and ran over into the field. "Jacob!" She screamed.

They heard another scream coming from the north, away from the forest, and then birds flew out of the forest again.

"Come on!" Cloe yelled, she was walking at first but then picked up speed until she was running.

Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin started running after her.

* * *

Jacob just stood there, waiting. Then his voice was going silent, as he screamed his last breath. He tried making whispers by exhaling and moving his tongue but then he couldn't exhale or inhale either. His facial features showed sadness mixed with fear. _'I hope she gets here soon...I'm already up to my neck.' _He thought.

Then he saw 4 girls coming his way. One looked like she was about to topple over. He couldn't think of her name. But then he saw the girl from heaven. Cloe. It was her. 'Cloe' He mouthed her name. She picked up the pace and her friends ran over too.

"Jacob!" Cloe yelled. She ran to him with tears in her eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed him on his lips, which faded when she did. She only saw his green eyes, showing fear all over.

Jacob just looked at her. He didn't want to disappear. He hated the magic world. Hated it. If he could he'd kiss her back, but to do so you need a mouth, and that already disappeared. He didn't know what to do. Then his vision was fading. His last thought was '_Noooo! Not....me......' _And that was the last of him.

---

Cloe looked at where Jacob's head once was. She collapsed to knees, out of breath, and out of life. They came to late. Too late to save him.

Then, there was a faded red glow near a bird that was plucking at the ground. It got frightened and scared. It flew away screeching.

Cloe still sat there on the ground. She couldn't move, couldn't see. She was too blinded by the tears that came down her face. Cloe met the guy of her dreams and he just blew away with the wind.

The red glow burned the ground and turned it pure brown, and dissolved into the ground.

Yasmin, the girl who cared so much about nature, stared at the red glow with her mouth hanging open. She shook her head and blinked a couple times. She tapped on Jade's shoulder. Jade looked up, and saw it too. She was in aww. She didn't know what to say. She hit Sasha a couple times. "B-Bunny B-Boo, what is that?" Her voice cracked with fright.

Sasha looked at it, eyes squinted and looked at Jade. "I don't know Kool Kat..." Heat radiated off of the aura and then it sent flames throughout the grass and turned into the shape of a person.

Cloe looked to see what her friends were talking about out of the corner of her eyes. "What the-" She looked at it, and for the first time in the last 24 hours she smiled. It was Jacob. Coming back to life, in his magic form. She couldn't believe it. She's never seen anything that...awesome, in her whole life.

The red glow then turned to very hot blue flames. They blazed like the summer sun. Then they exploded into a million sparks, and Jacob faded in through them.

Cloe ran up to him, and put her arms around him, but they just went through him. Then she ran her hand through him. "It's like your a ghost..." She whispered.

Jacob looked at her, and stared into space as his body became solid. Then he was the one who wrapped his arms around her, and just held her there. Rocking her back and forth. Running his fingers through her long blonde hair, that he couldn't touch in a while.

---

Jade looked at the two. "Aww...They're so cute together!" Jade said. A tear ran down her face.

"Are you crying?" Yasmin asked.

"No..." Jade wiped the tear from her cheek. It's just a happy moment.

Sasha just sniffled and broke into tears. "Waah haa haa!" She cried.

Both the girls walked up to their friend. "What's the matter Bunny Boo?" Yasmin asked.

Bunny Boo smiled and her chin trembled. "Like Jade said, they're so cute together. And it's making me emotional." She cried. "Especially when I have...Well..."

Yasmin and Jade nodded knowing what she meant. "We know Sasha..." Jade explained. Both Yasmin and her laughed.

---

Jacob pulled away, and looked at Cloe. "Look at you..." Jacob told her. "You're eyes look swollen...and you're-" Jacob cut off, when he saw Cloe's expression. It was total humiliation. "Not that, you don't look pretty, anymore..." Jacob laughed nervously.

Cloe smiled. "I know..." She leaned on him again.

Jacob pulled away again. "So...are you going to break up with your 'boy friend'?" He was obviously talking about Cameron.

Cloe had totally forgotten about him going through all of this. "Oh no Cameron!" She was surprised.

Jacob watched her freak out.

"I totally forgotten about our movie date! Oh no he's going to hate me, forever! Not to mention, the attitude I'll get from him when he hears about that I want to break up with him! Oh...I am a horrible person!" She buried her face in the palms of her hands.

Jacob just stared at the ocean blue in her eyes. "Hmm...just accept it when he breaks up with you..." He was hypnotized in her beauty.

Cloe looked up at him, and saw him just staring at her. "Uh...Jacob?" He was kind of freaking her out.

Jacob blinked three times. "Sorry..." Then his eyes flickered to the ground. "So, you going to break up with him, or are you just going to wait 'til he breaks up with you..." Jacob paused, waiting for an answer.

Cloe watched Jacob as she thought of a response. "I...guess I'll break up with him. I'm sure he'll understand."

Jacob smiled and he stared into her eyes again.

"Jacob..." Cloe blushed, ran her fingers through her hair, then pushed him playfully.

After Cloe hit him, Jacob hit her back playfully, but then it turned into a push to the ground. Jacob kissed her, and then released. Cloe breathed heavily.

---

Yasmin, Jade, and Sasha were now turned around not facing Jacob and Cloe. Then they quietly walked into the forest.

---

Jacob watched Cloe as she watched him, but then a blue aura surrounded Cloe's hand, when Jacob was still on her. The aura was so cold, Jacob flung himself off of her.

"What?" Cloe asked him. She had not noticed the aura that was surrounding her hand ablaze with cold frost.

Jacob looked at her. "Oh my god..." He just stared at her hand, and then the man with red hair stepped out from behind a tree.


	9. AN:What Should I do?

A/N: Hello everyone, don't spam me but I need to tell you something...

I am thinking about discontinuing this fanfiction, now some of you might say, what do I care it's not like this fanfiction is any good? Well, I want to tell you that I have tons of fanfics on fanfiction that I am thinking of taking off.

I barely have any reasons to keep them on the website... No reviews, barely any favorites, and what good are they doing if they are just sitting on the story database?

Plus! Who would want to read a document that was written two or three years ago? It probably sounds like crap anyways and I don't know what to do!

If you guys could leave a review...or send me a private message about the story and how I should continue it, I will.

But I am thinking of just moving this to fictionpress...that's basically where it belongs right? All the characters will be changed though...

Although, I am sorry for all the people who supported me through this one. Oh, and if you want you can continue reading this unimportant message even further to see a future summary of what is going to happen.

Sorry to the people who thought this was a new chapter, please don't review badly on me...I'm trying to warn people before I get it off the net. Just in case they were wondering when I was going to update.

Thankyou and keep scrolling for a summary of the next few chapters(If I continue it)

**We last saw Cloe and Jacob as they had just resumed their unfortunate future, and you may remember that guy from where we left off. The guy continues his journey unlike the good. (Sorry I am not good at this) Turns out he shadows Cloe and Jacob's relationship and watches Jacob as he progresses through love, and Cloe starts to realize why Jacob is such a criminal. However, with the rest of the group(Sasha, Jade, and Yasmin) involved they try getting Jacob to hang out with 'normal' people, and out of his comfort zone. But Cloe starts keeping secrets, and so does Jacob. Where does this result? Find out more later...**(If I continue it...)

Remember, I am really thinking about taking it off of the website... I guess I said that too many times already... sorry...

But What should I do? Please tell me... I just have so many stories that I need to finish, and I can't handle them all. *sigh*

Bye, hope to hear from my fans! :) If I can call you guys that!


End file.
